kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Po's parents
Li Po's mother † = deceased | Affiliation(s) = Massacred pandas | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 }} Po's parents refers to two giant pandas, Li and his wife, who are the biological parents of Po. Raising their infant son in the panda village, they were a happy couple whose lives were changed forever when a peacock and his pack of wolves raided their home, annihilating everything and everyone in their path. Only Li managed to escape the disaster alive, while Po's mother did not meet the same fate. History Earlier years It is currently unknown how Po's mother and father came to meet one another. In Kung Fu Panda 2 Revealed in a flashback sequence, Po's parents appeared as a happy couple who lived their peaceful lives raising their infant son in the panda village. But their state of happiness was ultimately interrupted when their home was raided by an evil albino peacock and his wolf followers. Using his farming tools, Li tried his best to hold them off and buy time for his wife and only child to escape. It is unknown what exactly happened to him during and after the battle, but he did manage to survive and presumably fled away from his home with other surviving giant pandas. Po's mother, however, fled into the nearby woods. She soon heard the wolves quickly starting to gain on her, and started to twist and turn at nearly every point. Eventually, she came to realize that there was only one way to save her child. Managing to temporarily elude the wolves, she found a crate of radishes nearby into which she hid her baby. After a few tearful and heartbreaking moments of farewell, Po's mother left her infant son, hoping for the best and leading the wolves away from him, presumably losing her life in the process. At the very end of the film, Li was seen living in a hidden village far away from the Valley of Peace with many other pandas. It was here that he became aware of Po's existence and proclaimed, "My son is alive." In Kung Fu Panda 3 According to a summary of the film, Li will find Po and bring him to the hidden panda village. Relationships With each other Po's parents were seen to have a happy and peaceful life together before the panda massacre. During the village raid, Li told his wife to take their infant son and run away as he held off the wolves and, trusting him, she did so. It is presumed to have been the last time the couple ever saw one other. In Kung Fu Panda 3, Li is said to have been looking for Po to fulfill the last wish of his wife before she died. Po Both of Po's parents showed love and protectiveness for their son. Li defended him as a young cub from the invading wolves in their village, and tried to hold them off so his wife could escape with Po. Po's mother ran from the wolves, and eventually hid her child in a crate of radishes, distracting the wolves to go after her instead. This showed that both Po's parents were willing to sacrifice their lives to save his. Additionally, Li survived the raid and seemed pleased and hopeful after suddenly realizing his son was alive. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... See also * Li * Po's mother References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Groups Category:Bears Category:Giant pandas